


Feelings

by Threeeyedrich



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeeyedrich/pseuds/Threeeyedrich
Summary: Eddie and Richie go for a late night bike ride.This is slightly angsty and there's kind of a major spoiler. If you haven't read the book or watched the mini series, just be warned.enjoy.





	Feelings

"Night mom," Eddie whispered to the large woman sleeping on the easy chair. Eddie turned off the T.V she had fallen asleep to, making the small living room completely dark. He made his way up the stairs his fingers gliding across the railing. He opened the door to his clean small room. It was decorated with trains and cars, he had begged his mother for the toy cars and electric trains when he was eleven. She was sure he would choke on the small parts, despite him being grown enough to know not to put things in his mouth. But to Eddie's surprise under the Christmas tree that year was the electric train, with its track. He was also gifted many model cars from his aunts who he was  sure didn't even know his name. 

He softly shut his door behind him. The last thing he wanted was for his mom to wake up and lecture him on staying up so late. Eleven thirty was way past his bed time, and he forgot to take his pills, or just neglected to. He turned off his light and got into bed. He quickly closed his eyes, afraid of what might be in the dark. Eddie was dealing quite well with the past events but it was still scary sometimes. He still couldn't stand to think about it when he was. alone. He pulled his comforter up to his chin and fought through his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep. But he was interrupted. There was a noise. Very small and subtle. Something was hitting his window. Its a dream, Eddie. _There's no one there. Its over now. He thought to himself._ It stopped for a minute, but then it pounded on his window a bit harsher.

Eddie gripped his inhaler and slowly moved his curtains aside to find the source of the noise. He took a deep breath in and put his face against the glass to get a better view. Someone was throwing stones. Eddie furrowed his brow and opened his window as quiet as he could.

"Eddie!" The voice cried out in a whisper yell sort of tone. "Is your mom home? Eds is that you?" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Go home, Richie!" Eddie yelled trying to contain his smile. He couldn't began to think about how ridiculous Richie's thought process had to be to copy the most cliche romance movies. "You'll wake her up." Then the thought of living in a romance movie grew. Richie would ride his bike to his house at midnight. Just to take him away from his strict, overbearing mother. Ride him away to engage in their forbidden love. They could curse at their unaccepting parents as they kiss in the sunrise. Maybe strip down and swim in the quarry when its light out, and then get out of the water but never put their clothes back on... Eddie blushed horribly.

"Eddie, get your shoes on, fuck nuts, and get out here!" Richie said interrupting Eddie's homoerotic fantasy.

Eddie breathed hastily through his nose and quickly pulled his short shorts over his underwear and laced up his sneakers. He grabbed his inhaler and as quietly as he could he ran outside to meet Richie.

"How's your mom sleeping without me?" Richie smirked.

"Shut up, Richie that one wasn't even funny," Eddie shook his head. "Now let's leave before my mom finds out."

Riche hoped onto his bike. Eddie started walking to his backyard to receive his bike but Richie stopped him. "Pegs,"He said pointing to the pegs on his back tire. Eddie thought about the dangers of standing on the back of the bike, but he knew he had to leave soon or his mom would crucify him. Richie shined his flashlight on the back tire for Eddie to get safely onto the bike. Eddie balanced himself on and hesitated to wrap his arms around Richie's back. But he did. And his grip tightened as soon as Richie began pedaling. Eddie's cast dug into Richie side, but Richie didn't mind. Eddie rested his head on Richie's back as he yawned.

"Where are we going, Richie?" Eddie said tiredly. Richie was quiet for a bit.

"I just wanted to leave my house." Richie's tone implied that it wasn't up for discussion. Eddie said nothing, but Richie understood that that meant Eddie understood.

"I'm surprised you actually came." He softly laughed. "Isn't past your bedtime?"

"Yes." Eddie said matter of factly, "And it's way past curfew, and my mom will probably kill me if she finds out I did this."

"Whats the point of the curfew anyways, nobody has gone missing since..." Richie trailed off.

"Maybe they don't want dip shit kids riding their bikes around town at midnight."

"C'mon, Eds this is fun! I know your pussy life style doesn't allow fun, but its about time you loosen up."

Eddie sighed."Where are we going?"

"Somewhere near the barrens, where no one can see us," Richie smirked to himself.

"What? Why?"

"Because Eddie, we really don't want to be spotted out here and then get our asses busted by our parents." Eddie nodded.

They stopped at the edge of the woods. They hopped off the bike and Richie threw it to the ground as the hurried down the steep hill. Richie shined his flashlight ahead to make sure they weren't going to run into any trees. They stopped near the stream of water that lead to the sewers.

"This brings back memories..."Eddie said looking down at the filthy water. the water looked as if it were black ink rather than water.

"This is where we met Ben right?" Richie asked.

"Yeah... Why were we down here anyways...?" Eddie asked looking back at Richie. Richie tried hard to remember, but just shrugged. Eddie turned back to the inky water.  Richie sat down against a tree. Eddie sat next to him. He shined the flashlight onto the water.

"Are we gonna stay here all night?" Eddie asked. Richie shrugged. "Whats wrong with you?" Eddie asked.

"What?"

"You're being really quiet and its making me like really uneasy?" Eddie said standing in front of Richie.

"Im scared, Eddie," Richie said quietly his gaze still fixated on the water. It flowed with awful memories.

"What?" Eddie shook his head. "Why?"

"You," he simply said. Eddie furrowed his brow. That answer slightly frightened him himself. "Eddie, I- I felt something. I cant explain, it was like a vision or a dream, I don't know. It was horrible. It was like a voice warning me. It was the worst fucking feeling ever. I-I don't know its like Bev said. I could only really remember how we felt. It wasn't a good feeling," Richie had tears falling down his freckles.

"What was it?" Eddie said approaching Richie. "Richie, its okay," He said putting his hand weakly on his cheek. Richie's eyes shot wide open. The touch brought the feeling back. His soft skin burned against his cheek.

"Its back!" He cried out grabbing Eddie's wrist to take his hand off his face.

"What?"

"The feeling! Oh god," Richie said as her threw his hand over his mouth. he dropped the flashlight. Eddie watched in the dark as Richie spilt whatever he had eaten that day. Eddie held back his own gagging. 

"Richie, we should go home, you're sick," Eddie put his hand on his back. Richie wiped his mouth and nodded. "Come on. You can stay at my house tonight. I don't really care what my mom says. You need to rest, fucker."

They walked back up to the bike, Eddie held Richie's hand tightly as Richie cried. Eddie had never seen the boy in such a state. He had no idea how to react. He just treated him how he'd like to be treated when he cries.

"Do you want me to drive this time?" Richie nodded. Eddie hoped on the seat and balanced the bike for Richie to stand on the pegs. Richie quickly latched onto Eddie's back. He cried into Eddie's shirt. Eddie tried not to mind. He quickly peddled home.

They snuck inside as quietly as he could. His mother still asleep on the couch. They snuck up to his room. Eddie lead Richie onto his bed. Riche quickly buried himself into his pillow, sobbing.

"Shh. Shh you're okay," Eddie sat at his side rubbing his back. "C-can you tell me what the feeling was?"

"I-I felt, like I lost you," He said trying to recollect himself. "Like forever... Like you- you died," He fell into another fit of tears. Eddie's heart dropped. Died? God.

"It was just a dream, Richie. Look I'm alive!" Eddie smiled. But it was fake. Eddie was actually kind of scared. Richie latched onto the boy.

"Please, don't come back to Derry when we're older."

"But, the blood oath, Bill made us promise."

"Fuck Bill's promise! Wouldn't you rather stay alive?" Eddie felt a lot of terror come over his body. He knew Richie wasn't joking. He could feel his heart go still. He had no idea what to do or say. Richie continued to sob in the boys shirt as Eddie held him in his arms. 

"Richie c-calm down, okay." He said as he ran his hand through the other boy's hair. Eddie continued to whisper comforting things avoiding any talk of his death. Richie's tears stopped and turned into soft whimpers. "Are you ready to go to bed now?" Eddie said as he stopped petting the boy. Richie nodded.

They laid in the bed side by side staring up at the ceiling. "Im sorry for spazzing out," Richie softly laughed, but it wasn't a real Richie laugh. He was still deeply afraid.

"Its fine." Eddie whispered. 

"Night, Eds."

"Dont call me that, Richie. You know I hate when you call me that."


End file.
